


Who Needs A Cure

by Bookworm4567



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567
Summary: A drabble I wrote about autism. Please read the opening notes.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Who Needs A Cure

**Author's Note:**

> I realise this may get some hate, but this has been on my mind for a while. All I ask is that readers keep an open mind, and to know that I'm not trying to say one thing or the other.

Two men sit together in a room. One is sat on a chair on the right, the other sits in a chair on the left. After a time, the man in the right chair speaks:

"They say they can cure us" says the man in the right chair to the man in the left "They say it like there's something wrong with us. They compare us to cancer or some other life destroying disease. They don't even bother to ask if we want a cure or not. They see us only as a hindrance to society, they complain about us, about having to adjust to our needs because Lord forbid that their lives be inconvenienced in any way! They claim that they want to help us even though we don't need help, we're fine the way we are! Many of us have jobs, families, we are PEOPLE! And yet they decided that we needed a cure with no thought as to whether or not we wanted one."

Once he is finished, the man in the left chair speaks:

"It is true that no-one asked us if we wanted to be cured, and it is true that most of us are fully capable of living a full life without one. But what about the ones like me? The ones who cannot do anything for themselves? The ones who must live their lives being taken care of by others because we can't take care of ourselves? From the moment the people like me were born, we never had a chance of experiencing the life that you do. We will never have a job or a family of our own, some of us can't even communicate our needs properly to others, which as you know is incredibly frustrating.

"No, no-one asked us if we need a cure, but maybe that's because the ones who do need it can't ask for it themselves"

The man in the right chair frowns "You're wrong. We don't need a cure, _they_ need a cure! If society learned to adapt to our needs, then our world would be so much easier to navigate! If society realised that we are not a disease, but human beings that have every right to the common respect and decency that they take for granted, things would be so much better for us, can't you see that?!"

The man in the left chair sighs "Perhaps things would be better for you, my friend, but would things be better for me? I would still be dependant on others for survival my whole life. I would still never marry or have a family, or have a career. I would still never have a life of my own. Perhaps things on the outside would change, but for me, nothing would"

"So am I wrong, then?"

"I don't know. Am I?"


End file.
